Yu Yu Hakusho Taking Over Fushigi Yuugi
by i-lubb-animes
Summary: It's about the YYH characters taking the places over the FY characters! Who will take over who? Read it!
1. 'Who's Going To Be Miaka?' Argument

Yusuke: I'm going to be Tamahome!  
  
Keiko: I'm going to be Miaka!  
  
Botan: No! I'm going to be Miaka!  
  
Keiko: Huh? But Tamahome's partner is Miaka!  
  
Botan: Your point?  
  
Keiko: I like Yusuke!  
  
Botan: And?  
  
Keiko: Do you like Yusuke?  
  
Botan: No…I just want to be Miaka.  
  
Keiko: Are you saying that you are going to take Miaka's place?  
  
Botan: Yes.  
  
Yusuke: I'm going to be Tamahome!  
  
Keiko: We know that, Yusuke.  
  
Botan: I don't think you do!  
  
Keiko: Well, I'm not the one who rides on an oar!  
  
Botan: At least, I'm not a whale!  
  
Keiko: Are you saying that I'm a whale?  
  
Botan: You are too stupid to know!  
  
Yusuke: I'm going to be Tamahome!  
  
Keiko: (goes beside Yusuke) I'm going to be Miaka!  
  
Botan: (pushes Keiko and goes beside Yusuke) Yeah, I'm going to be Miaka!  
  
Yusuke: (getting red) I AM GOING TO BE TAMAHOME!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko+Botan: (freezes) I AM GOING TO BE MIAKA!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: (leaves Keiko and Botan)  
  
Keiko: Hn.  
  
Botan: Hn. I'm going to be Miaka.  
  
Keiko: (Slaps Botan)  
  
Botan: (instead of slapping, she punched Keiko instead)  
  
Botan+Keiko: (fights) 


	2. Now What!?

Kurama: Who do you think I should be, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kuwabara: I want to be Tasuki!  
  
Kurama: Should I be Tasuki?  
  
Yusuke: Forget Tamahome, I wanna be Tasuki!  
  
Keiko: WHAT!!?  
  
Kurama: Hmm…. I really should be Tasuki.  
  
Hiei: That's it!  
  
Kurama: What is it?  
  
Hiei: I'm going to the Director and ask if I can be Tasuki!  
  
Yusuke: Oh, men!  
  
(Camera goes to Hiei and the Director)  
  
Hiei: Can I be Tasuki?  
  
Director: Sure! You're going to be perfect for Tasuki! Just perfect!  
  
Hiei: YAHOOO!!! (clears throat and goes to the group)  
  
Yusuke: Did he say yes?  
  
Hiei: (nods)  
  
Yusuke: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: YES!  
  
Hiei: MWAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	3. Who Else?

Kuwabara: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! WHO SHOULD I BE NOW!  
  
Hiei: Baka.  
  
Kuwabara: Who's baka?  
  
Yusuke: He meant that you are stupid/fool! Right…Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: Never says thank you.  
  
Keiko: Does anybody want to be Chichiri?  
  
Botan: Nobody is talking to you!  
  
Kurama: That would be a great idea!  
  
Botan: Hn.  
  
Keiko: HA!  
  
Kuwabara: I want to be…Nakago!  
  
Nakago: (Comes out of nowhere) No! let somebody else take over me! I am special…you (points at Kuwabara's nose) are not special!  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAH!  
  
Kurama: (clear throat)  
  
Botan: Who's going to be my charming partner?  
  
Kurama: …I want to be Nuriko!  
  
Botan: Boohoo!  
  
Director: 5 more minutes! To prepare!  
  
Koenma: Maybe I should be…  
  
Botan: Nakago!  
  
Koenma: …Hotohori!  
  
Botan: WAAA!  
  
Keiko: Hahahaha! You don't have any partner!  
  
Director: 3 more minutes!  
  
Kuwabara: I know! How about Suboshi!  
  
Suboshi: (Comes out of nowhere) NO! Somebody special is going to take my place! Not a stupid baka like you!  
  
Kuwabara: Okay…sheesh!  
  
Yusuke: KUWABARA'S TOO STUPID!  
  
Kurama: Hahahaha  
  
Koenma: Even Kurama's laughs.  
  
Director: You can be Chichiri! Now let's start the show! 


	4. Action!

Director: Places! Everybody!  
  
Keiko: YAY!  
  
Director: Keiko and Botan take places!  
  
Botan: (Starts reading the booklet with Keiko) The…uh…Su…  
  
Keiko: You can't even read the title!!?  
  
Director: Cut! Cut! Cut!  
  
Assistant: (Goes to Botan) It's Suzaku.  
  
Botan: Thank you!  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Botan+Keiko: (Starts reading the booklet)  
  
(Get's to the part where Nuriko, Miaka, and Tamahome drowns)  
  
Kurama (as Nuriko): Yusuke--- I mean Tamahome---  
  
Director: CCUTT! Again!  
  
Kurama: Tamahome, take my hand!  
  
Yusuke (as Tamahome): Wait! (goes and gets Keiko (as Miaka)  
  
Kurama: Tamahome!  
  
Yusuke: (Comes back gets hit by lightning bolt) AAAHHHH!  
  
Director: No! No! No! Make it better!  
  
Yusuke: AAAHHH!  
  
Kurama: Take my hand immediately!  
  
Yusuke: (Almost takes Kurama's hands, but gets hit by the lighting bolt again) AAAAHHHHH!  
  
Keiko: Tamahome…  
  
Yusuke: (Finally grabs Kurama's hands)  
  
Yusuke: Huff heave huff heave!  
  
Kurama: Are you okay?  
  
Keiko: Yes.  
  
Yusuke: I'll go get some sleep!  
  
Kurama: Take of your clothes Miaka, or you are going to die!  
  
Keiko: But…  
  
Kurama: Keiko, take off your clothes---  
  
Director: It's Miaka!  
  
Kurama: Sorry!  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Kurama: Miaka, take off your clothes or you'll die!  
  
Keiko: (blushes and takes her shirt off) AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kurama: And that too!  
  
Keiko: But, but…. 


	5. Dare or Dare?

Okay I don't really know the exact words in Fushigi Yuugi, but I think it's something like what I'm putting in. And I'm putting my own Fushigi Yuugi movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: Miaka!  
  
Keiko: YOU BIG MEANY!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Hn.  
  
(Forward, forward, forward---goes to the part where I make my movie)  
  
Director: That was really good! Okay, now…Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Kurama, and Kuwabara! Take places!  
  
Hiei: Finally.  
  
Kuwabara: Patience, little man!  
  
Hiei: 'Little man? Hn.  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Hiei (as Tasuki): Oh, why oh, why!  
  
Yusuke: Tasuki…I dare you to…(gets peach and laughs out loud) wear just boxers for the whole game!  
  
Hiei: Hn---I mean---  
  
Director: Again!  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Yusuke: Tasuki…I dare you to…(gets peach and laughs out loud) wear just boxers for the whole game!  
  
Hiei: What!?  
  
Kurama: (gets dark red and falls to the floor and laughs)  
  
Hiei: (takes shirt off carefully)  
  
Keiko: Hehehe!  
  
Yusuke: (Does what Kurama is doing)  
  
Botan: This is going to be good!  
  
Hiei: (now is taking off his pants very slowly)  
  
Yusuke: C'mon!  
  
Keiko: Ewwwwww!  
  
Botan: Can't look!  
  
Yusuke: I wonder what kind of boxers he has!  
  
Kurama; (sees half of Hiei's boxers and saw hearts)  
  
Kurama: Hearts!  
  
Keiko: How cute!  
  
Hiei: (blushes)  
  
Botan: Are you really going to do this, Hiei?  
  
Director: Cut! Botan, it's Tasuki!  
  
Botan: Are you really going to do this, Tasuki?  
  
Hiei: (finally takes it off! Then blushes) 


	6. BOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: (still blushing. Spins the bottle)  
  
Bottle: (slowly stops at…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………at…………………………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………… ……………………………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………….………………………………………………………… ……………………………….Ummm………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………… ………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………… ………….………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………….….Botan)  
  
Botan: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Keiko: Yui is going to be humiliated!  
  
Hiei: MWAHAHA! MWAHAHA!  
  
Botan: (whimpers like a dog)  
  
Yusuke: (still on the floor laughing)  
  
Kurama: I wonder what dare it is this time!  
  
Hiei: I dare you…to…..bur it's cold here…..  
  
Botan: huh?  
  
Kurama: ………  
  
Botan: (waiting seriously)  
  
Hiei: What should I dare, Botan?  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Hiei: What should I dare, Yui?  
  
Botan: I, Botan---  
  
Director: Cut! Again! Action!  
  
Botan: I hate it when he shouts!  
  
Director: That wasn't on the paper! Action!  
  
Botan: (says her words lazily)  
  
Director: You guys are not very good at this………………………YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan:…………………………  
  
Kurama: ……………………..  
  
Yusuke:……………………….  
  
Keiko:………………………..  
  
Kuwabara:……………………  
  
Hiei:………………………NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*`*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dya like it?  
  
What dya think?  
  
Kind of sad they got fired huh?  
  
Botan: BOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!1  
  
Hiei: THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU BOTAN! YOU!  
  
Yusuke: It was scary……  
  
Kurama: But I always do everything right!  
  
Kuwabara: ……  
  
Keiko: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
